ES AMOR
by Cindy880304
Summary: Un Bucky-Nat intentó de comedia y Songfic. Universo alterno.


capitan America no me pertenece tampoco Bucky y Nat, yo solo los tomo prestados.

Esto es un Bucky-Nat en un universo alterno, un mal intentó de Songfic con algunas canciones en español algo de salsa y bachata.

 **ES AMOR**

Bucky es un joven mujeriego y divertido o lo fue hasta que su increíble vecina Natasha se mudó, la sensual Rusa lo tenía como un idiota olvidó sus noches de fiesta, se concentro en las actividades de ella descubrió que era bailarina no le gustaba la danza clásica pero por ella fue al teatro, tal era su deseo que decidió hablar con su mejor amigo Steve el cual era psicólogo y según james su parte racional.

Bucky: mi vecina, mi vecina, ella sabe lo rica y lo buena que esta

que entra y sale

que entra, que entra, entra y sale

Steve: y que pasó con el que yo conocía tú eras un mujeriego té decíamos llovisna porque le caías a todas, ¿ que sucedió con Dot?

BUCKY: MI VECINA, MI VECINA

Yo no se que es lo que tiene que con su caminar me domina

y es que esta tan rica, rica mi vecina

y ella lo sabe bien por eso mueve esa cintura mi vecina

Steve: en lugar de decirme eso a mí ve y cuentale al Doctor Strange yo no te puedo ayudar con esa obsesión.

Bucky: de qué hablas tú eres psicólogo.

Steve: no puedo serlo somos amigos de la infancia, mi madre te limpiaba el trasero, te conosco muy bien.

Bucky: de dónde sacas eso, punk.

Steve: tu madre me lo cuenta todo.

Bucky: valiente amigo, tú madre me limpiaba el trasero pero yo te lo salve como mil veces antes que recurrieras a los anabolicos.

Steve: no eran anabolicos fue ejercicio y el tratamiento médico de Industrias Stark. debes ir con él o con Wanda es joven pero eficiente, lo tuyo es, Noooooo, no es amor escúchame por favor Lo que tu sientes se llama obsesión

Una ilusión.

Bucky: ya se lo que haré, le llevare serenata si con eso no me acepta quizá me mudare para evitar la vergüenza.

Steve: amigo prepararé tu habitación en él manicomio.

Bucky: gracias por los ánimos , adios.

Bucky dejó el consultorio y camino a casa escuchaba con atención un fragmento de una canción y verificaba cual debía dedicar a su amada Nat, era hora de jugarse un todo por el todo lo aceptaba, lo insultaba o la chica optaba por ignorarlo.

Hice cita pa' el siquiatra a ver si me ayudaba

Pues ya no tengo amigos por solo hablar de ti

Lo que quiero es hablarte para intentar besarte

Será posible que con obsesión uno pueda morir

Quizás pienses que soy tonto, privon y también loco

Pero es que en el amor soy muy original

Enamoro como otros, conquisto a mi modo

Amar es mi talento, te voy a enamorar

Llego a una discoteca y contrató a un grupo salsero.

Bucky: está listo todo no se preocupen si esto no funciona igual enfiestamos a la cuadra, atentos ya llego

La orquesta comienza a cantar

LETRA BUSCA POR DENTRO

No sé decir te quiero, pero me entrego

Pocas palabras al hablar, pero sincero

Uno que otro defecto, eso lo acepto

Quizá no el indicado, pero me ofrezco

No soy el sol que quema, pero caliento

No sé de poesias, pero enternezco

De pronto un poco tosco, pero acaricio

Y quererte a ti así, ese es mi vicio

Busca por dentro,

que pongo en juego todos mis sentimientos

Un beso y un brazo exacto en el momento

que me lo pidas, que me lo pidas

Busca por dentro, amor

que hay una fuente inagotable de agua fresca

y una llama que no dejo nunca que se apague

y un corazón lleno de amor en mi equipaje

Busca por dentro, amor

y llega como yo al total convencimiento,

Estampa tus dudas en mis adentros

que de ternura, estoy hecho por dentro

No sé lo que es ganar, pero lo intento

Tal vez no arriesgo mucho, pero me atrevo

Si no me determinan, desconozco

Si me toca perder, lo reconozco

Le tengo miedo al mar, pero navego

Temo a la oscuridad, pero soporto

Ante la soledad yo me acongojo

Y como todo ser que vive, río y lloro

Busca por dentro,

que pongo en juego todos mis sentimientos

Un beso y un brazo exacto en el momento

que me lo pidas, que me lo pidas

Busca por dentro, amor

que hay una fuente inagotable de agua fresca

y una llama que no dejo nunca que se apague

y un corazón lleno de amor en mi equipaje

Busca por dentro, amor

y llega como yo al total convencimiento,

Estampa tus dudas en mis adentros

que de ternura, estoy hecho por dentro

BUSCA EN MIS ENTRAÑAS, BUSCA UN POCO MÁS,

SIN MIEDO A LA OBSCURIDAD, QUE TE ESPERARÉ

Abrázame, entrégate a mi,

que quiero compartir contigo,

toda la esencia, toda la esencia de este amor.

BUSCA EN MIS ENTRAÑAS, BUSCA UN POCO MÁS,

SIN MIEDO A LA OBSCURIDAD, QUE TE ESPERARÉ

No lo pienses, no, no, no, cuando quieras,

un beso que quede ahí,

definitivo, definitivo para mi

BUSCA EN MIS ENTRAÑAS, BUSCA UN POCO MÁS,

SIN MIEDO A LA OBSCURIDAD, QUE TE ESPERARÉ

Natasha: ¿esa canción es para mí?

Bucky: claro que si, eso sí me permites conocerte mejor, sé que no me conoces bien pero en verdad me tienes loco.

Natasha: por el que va a mis funciones solo y no se queda dormido para el tengo más que un si.

Natasha se acerca a James y lo besa algo corto pero prometedor.

Hasta aquí mi loca historia

Las canciones son: Busca por dentro del Grupo Niche.

Mi vecina, Grupo Gale.

Obsesión del Grupo Aventura.

Bombas y felicitaciones son aceptados muchas gracias.


End file.
